A Music Affair: Perfect For You
by Gio Poynter
Summary: A songfic based on Ed Sheeran's song called "Perfect". Set between the events of the last chapter of the first fic of the A Music Affair series. Alternative Universe.


**This fic is set between what happened in the last chapter of the first AMA fic. It's 4 months after Amelia's relapse and her and Owen's relationship is finally settled, where they're beginning to think about the future.**

* * *

"Hmm, these are delicious." Owen watched Amelia lick her fingers after finishing the plate of sweets he had brought her before the buffet guy took it all out. "They're not throwing the rest of them in the trash, are they?!" She asked him with widened eyes, Owen holding himself not to laugh at her expression.

"I'm certain your mom will make sure they don't." He gestured to Carolyn Shepherd, who ran around the room ordering people around.

It was the end of the party for Meredith and Derek's wedding. Amelia's brother was able to convince his bride to throw a big party in Seattle, where they lived, so the Shepherd family made sure to fly all the way from New York to attend and take charge of things, like they always did.

The wedding being held in Seattle made it a lot easier for Amelia and Owen, who were relieved to be away from the Los Angeles' media spotlights at least for a weekend, being able to enjoy the party without having to worry.

Of course Amelia was still worried, since she had to introduce Owen to her mom and her sisters for the first time, concerned that they would somehow criticize her boyfriend. But, for Amelia's surprise, they actually hit it off quite well, Carolyn engaging in a lot of conversations with Owen throughout the whole evening. Clearly that was, in Amelia's opinion, Carolyn trying to be nice to her daughter for once, given it had been four months since she left rehab, still working on putting her life back on track. It was surprising, but Amelia appreciated her mom's gesture.

"Ugh, why do we have to wait?" Amelia moaned, leaning her chin on her hand, her elbow firm on the table. Looking around the empty room full of tables, she saw only her mother, her sisters, Lexie Grey, whom Amelia was introduced to as being Meredith's sister and George O'Malley, Meredith's friend, helping out to organize what they were going to take and what was going to the trash. The wedding planners they hired were already putting the chairs up on the tables and yet they were still there. "The main couple of the night already left to their honeymoon half an hour ago, why can't we go home? I wanna have sex too."

Owen laughed at how serious Amelia had said that.

"I think it's because you're from the groom's family."

"Who cares? I'm not doing anything anyway." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but your mom is kinda looking our way…" Owen said, seeing Carolyn looking for someone available to carry some boxes. Quickly getting up from his seat, Owen pulled Amelia by the hand in the direction of the place's yard. "Come on, before she asks us to do something."

Giggling at their quick runaway, Amelia followed her boyfriend to the beautiful yard with many types of colorful flowers scattered around it, lit with just a few lights and the moon shining above them, although you could see from the far end of the sky, the sun threatening to appear, since it was already 5 am.

Mesmerized by the stars and the different shades of blue in the sky, Amelia didn't realize there was still music coming from the DJ's booth. The young DJ stood there putting his equipment in his bag while he left a few songs playing.

"Well, if there's still music, we're kinda obligated to dance." Owen raised an eyebrow at her.

Amelia smiled back at him, but then remembered the pain that was hitting her on her feet throughout the whole night.

"But, let me take these awful shoes off first." She leaned on him and took off her silver high heels, placing them in a corner and putting her feet on the grass, a wave of comfort hitting her the minute she stepped on it. "Oh God... This feels so good!"

"It sounds like you're having sex." Owen pointed out, chuckling.

"Well, you should know that." She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "But it really feels amazing to take off high heels."

"Yeah, clearly I wouldn't know _that_." He joked, leading her to the center of the yard, where there'd be more space for them to dance, but was stopped by Amelia.

"Wait! You have to take off your shoes too."

"And why is that?" Owen asked.

"Because if you step on my already bruised feet with your shoes, I might kill you. And you don't want that, do you?" She raised her eyebrows at him in a threatening way.

"But I already don't have my tie on," He argued, motioning to his unbuttoned collar, since he had taken off his tie the minute the party had ended because it was suffocating him. "Without my shoes, I'll look ridiculous."

"You'll look ridiculous with me. Now, c'mon." She hurried him up, in a bossy manner.

Owen sighed and did as he was told, realizing how weak he was for Amelia's wishes, always giving into everything she asked him to. But, he didn't care, as long as it made her happy.

Amelia pulled him to the "dance floor", way shorter than him, now that she had no heels on.

But, when Owen put his hands on Amelia's waist and she passed her arms around his neck, the song that was playing came to an end, causing both of them to breathe out in frustration. But, when they thought the DJ had shut it all off, Photograph by Ed Sheeran came on.

The couple looked at the young DJ with smiles on their faces, who gestured a thumbs up to them, like he was saying they could continue dancing that he wasn't going to shut it off.

Looking back to Amelia, Owen thought about what that song meant to them. It was the first duet they ever did together, back when they had just started dating, after many mis-encounters and unexpected hookups. Doing that song with Amelia was what made Owen realize that he was indeed falling deeply in love with her. And that there was no going back.

It amazed Owen how Amelia brought out a part of him that he never knew before. A more kind, loving, happy part of him.

When he was with her, he lost track of time and laughed more than any other time in the day. It felt like the whole world could fall apart, but as long as he was with her, it'd be fine.

Looking down to meet her eyes, Owen noticed she had them closed, a half smile on her lips, peacefully enjoying their slow dance.

"Hey." He called her in a whisper, just so he could see the deep blue of her eyes again.

"Huh?" She murmured, focusing on his eyes.

"Come here." Owen put his index finger on her chin and slightly pulled her face towards him, meeting her lips in a sweet and soft kiss.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

After the kiss, he saw Amelia, with her eyes closed, bite her lips and breathe in deeply before touching her forehead with his and tightening her arms around his neck, him doing the same with his arms around her waist.

For a moment, they just stayed there, slowly swaying to the music while their foreheads touched, eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other, just taking in that moment of love, peace and quiet.

Owen opened his eyes and stepped back a little so he could fully look at Amelia. The woman was wearing a blue sparkly long dress with a bit of cleavage and a split down her right leg. That dress, Amelia told him, was what was left for her to wear, since her sisters had asked to borrow all of her other fancy party dresses, but Owen thought that one was perfect for her, much more than the others her sisters were wearing.

"What are you looking at?" She giggled at the stunned look in his eyes.

"You." He answered, simply, making her blush. "What? Can't I admire my beautiful girlfriend?"

"At the beginning of the party, yes, but now I look all messy and gross." Amelia said, fixing her hair. Indeed her messy bun was messier than it was before, due to all the dancing, and her lipstick was no longer dark red, due to all the kissing. But, for Owen, she still looked amazing.

"You look perfect tonight, Amelia." He whispered, smiling tenderly at her. She looked down and smiled back at him, feeling her heart beat faster.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling_

 _You look perfect tonight_

Owen didn't think he deserved this kind of love, he didn't think he'd done anything so good to make himself deserve this amount of happiness. But, now that he had it, he'd never let that go. He knew that was it for him, Amelia was his "one true love", a thing he never really believed in, except for now.

It astonished Owen how everyday he got to meet more and more of Amelia Shepherd. Not because he discovered it himself, but because she let him.

When they met each other and hooked up, it had been all about a one-night stand for Amelia. Even though Owen was feeling that they could be something more, she didn't let herself feel it too, afraid to open up to someone and be screwed over again like it had happened on her previous relationship. It took a lot from Owen to make her see that it was going to be fine, that they would be great together. But it was worth it, because once she let herself actually be in that relationship, she got in deep and let Owen in her heart, sharing about her life with him more than she had ever shared with anyone.

And, going through many ups and downs together, trying to shelter their relationship from the media, had helped them connect even more. It wasn't until Amelia's relapse, 4 months before, that Owen got to see all of her, since her addiction is a big part of who she is. He was shocked and had no idea of how to help her deal with it back at the time, but seeing her stepping up to get better gave him the strength he needed to help her stand up completely. It amazed him to see her getting back on her feet and being even more stronger than he thought she was.

"So…" Amelia said, out of the blue, bringing Owen back to reality. "What did you think of my family?"

"Hmm, let's see." Owen pretended to think, chuckling. "They're very crazy, very much like you. I think Derek must be the only sane one in the family."

"That's not true!" She hit him on the arm, pretending to be offended. " _I'm_ the sane one there."

"Amelia, I've been dating you for a while now. I'm pretty sure I can disagree with that sentence." He smirked, making sure to dodge for the other hit he was getting. Owen loved to tease Amelia. "Although, I'm pretty sure that, for taking care of five children, your mom is absolutely the sane one."

"Yeah, she's quite amazing." Amelia smiled, thinking about all of the sacrifices her mom had to make to raise her five children by herself. "But I think I'd do the same. Or at least try my best."

"What? Raise five children?!" Owen widened his eyes. Amelia laughed out loud at his surprised expression.

"Not _five_ , but more than two, that's for sure." She told him, certain of what she wanted.

Owen didn't know if he smiled widely or got surprised by the sudden topic on children, since they had never talked about that before.

"And you want them with me?" He asked her, just to clarify things.

"No, I want them with the doorman of your building." She joked, rolling her eyes at him, suddenly getting serious about what he actually meant. "I mean… If that's what you want, of course."

Owen smiled from ear to ear at her sudden insecurity, reassuring Amelia that he was completely on board.

"Of course that's what I want, Amelia." He caressed her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "More than anything, I dream of having that future with you."

"Good." She smiled back at him. "But you're gonna have to propose to me first, Mr. Hunt. You know I'm a very prude woman and kids are only allowed after marriage."

Owen looked at her expression: biting on her lip hard to contain her laughter.

He pulled her harder against him and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"One thing we're both absolutely sure you're not capable of, is being a prude."

Owen felt her skin shivering under his touch, the exact effect he knew he would cause by whispering in her ear.

After quickly biting on her earlobe and giving a kiss to her neck, he pulled away to see Amelia biting her lip, definitely turned on by him.

"Well, I'd have to agree with you on that." She said, smirking.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams_

 _I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

Owen smiled back at her and, realizing the song in the background was a bit more upbeat than the ones before, he took a step back and offered her his left hand.

Frowning, confused, Amelia gave him her hand and yelped in surprise when he suddenly twirled her in front of him and then pulled her hard against his chest, his right hand firm on her waist while his left hand intertwined their fingers in front of his heart, swaying their bodies to the beat of the song.

Giggling at his surprising dance move, Amelia held him close, her free arm wrapped around his shoulder while she rested her head in the crook of his neck, eyes closed, taking in his perfume and letting her body move in sync with his.

"I'm excited, Amelia." He murmured in her ear.

"For what?" She asked him, still keeping her eyes closed and her head against his neck.

"For sharing my future with you." He answered, honestly. "Building our future together."

Hearing his words, she stepped back to look at him, smiling.

"I'm excited too."

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress_

 _Looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling_

 _You look perfect tonight_

"Hey, look, the sun is rising!" Amelia pointed to the part of the sky behind Owen, where you already could see the light blue and yellow shades in it, whereas the part behind Amelia was still in a shade of dark blue, the stars still shining. It was a beautiful contrast to look at.

The couple turned to see the sun rise, Amelia staying by Owen's side, head leaned on his shoulder while his arm was still wrapped around her waist, bodies automatically slowly swaying to the beat of the song.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Amelia? To deserve all of this?" Owen looked away from the sun for a moment to face her, honestly wondering.

Amelia sighed and tenderly smiled at him.

"You were born, Owen Hunt." She answered, honestly as well. To Amelia, Owen was the kindest man on Earth and _she_ was the one who wondered how, after all the mistakes she'd done in life, she got to have such an amazing man beside her. "I guess we just have to accept the fact that we're perfect for each other."

Owen nodded, smiling back at her. Kissing Amelia on the temple, he whispered in her ear:

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said, beaming from ear to ear.

Then, both of them turned to watch the sunrise quietly, focusing on how peaceful that moment was and trying to savour every minute of it to keep in their minds forever, no matter what the future held for them. Even though the only plan for both of them was to, without a doubt, share a future together.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect, no I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

* * *

 **Feedback, please? :)**


End file.
